Stirb langsam!
by Tristesse
Summary: OneShot: Harry James Potter, der Junge der lebt, wird nicht mehr lange der Junge der lebt sein, denn in dieser Geschichte ist er am Sterben und wer ist bei ihm? Kein geringerer als Draco Lucius Malfoy höchstpersönlich. Achtung!: CHARADEATH & SLASH


_**Titel: **Stirb langsam!_

_**Autor: **Tristesse_

_**Beta-Leserin: **Alraune_

_**Warnings: CharaDeath, Shounen Ai, Dark**_

_**Genre: **Shounen Ai, Dark_

_**Summary: **Harry James Potter, der Junge der lebt, wird nicht mehr lange der Junge der lebt sein, denn in dieser Geschichte ist er am Sterben und wer ist bei ihm? Kein geringerer als Draco Lucius Malfoy höchstpersönlich. _

_**Infos:** Diese Fanfic wird nicht vom 6. Band beeinflusst und Draco ist Todesser höchsten Ranges. Harry und Dray haben beide schon ihren Hogwartsabschluss und sie sind jeweils 23 und 24.(Dray ist älter.)_

* * *

Wisst ihr, was Schmerzen sind? Nicht? Schade, denn ich weiß es auch nicht. Aber wisst ihr wer sie in diesem Moment wohl am besten kennt? Auch nicht? Ich sag es euch: Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt. Zumindest jetzt noch. Stück für Stück befällt ihn der Zauber und er stirbt auch Stück und Stück ab. Muss ein tolles Gefühl sein, sein Bein auf einmal nicht zu spüren. Ich frag mich, wann ihm die Eier abfallen…

Potter keucht. Keucht vor Schmerzen. Selbst Schuld. Mit Voldemort legt man sich nicht an und (!) man vertraut nicht Dumbledore. Mein Vater hat es verstanden, ich habe es verstanden, jeder Slytherin auf dieser Welt hat es verstanden. Aber Potter, Potter könnte es nie verstehen, auch wenn er es versuchen würde. Nun, das hat er davon. Er stirbt und zwar in Zeitlupe. Er hat Schmerzen dabei, so starke, dass er schreit, keucht, stöhnt und weint. Ja, heiße, salzige Tränen laufen über sein braungebranntes Gesicht. Er krümmt seine Hand. Oh, ist ihm etwa der Fuß abgestorben?

Er weiß, dass er sterben wird. Genauso wie er weiß, dass ich ihm helfen könnte. Er bräuchte nur dieses eine Wort zu sagen. Hilfe oder Bitte? Nein, ich bin schließlich kein Gryffindor. Nein, dass was ich hören will ist, ‚Ja'. Er hat die Wahl, mein Sklave auf ewig zu sein oder zu sterben. Wäre ich an seiner Stelle hätte ich auch das Zweite genommen, Potter ist halt nicht dumm. Aber wäre er das, würde ich ihn auch nicht als Sklave wollen.

„Malfoy…?" Potters Schmerzen scheinen doch nicht so stark, seine Stimme ist zwar heiser und kaum zu verstehen, aber es ist wunderlich, dass er es schafft meinen Namen auszusprechen. Er klingt fast so, als hätte er drei Stunde lang geschrieen. Oh, hatte ich ganz vergessen, dass hat er auch.

„Was ist, Potter?", frage ich und schaue ihn mit einem Malfoy-Blick an. Kühl, abweisend, gefühllos.

„Du…"

„Ja?"

„… bii…"

„Bi? Ob ich Bi-sexuell bin? Ja, bin ich. Woher weist du denn das, Potter?", frage ich gespielt neugierig. Die Tatsache, dass er im Sterben liegt übergehe ich.

„Nei… bist..."

„Ich bin?"

Er tut etwas, was mich an ein Nicken erinnert.

„…ein…"

„Ich bin ein? Los Potter, weiter, du schaffst das!", feure ich ihn an, als wäre er ein Kindergartenkind.

„Arschloch...!", keucht er heraus und vollendet seinen Satz.

„Ich bin ein Arschloch. Soso. Potter, willst du wissen, was du bist?"

„Was…?", fragt er heiser. Dummer Junge. Ich zücke meinen Zauberstab und schaffe es, mit einem Ruck ihm den Arm nach hinten zu verdrehen.

„In meiner Gewalt."

Er schreit, als hätte ihm jemand sein Bein ausgerissen. Gute Idee, kann mir vielleicht nachher noch nützlich sein. Ich erhebe mich vom Sofa, auf dem ich noch vor ein paar Sekunden gesessen hatte und Potter bei seinem Tod betrachtet hatte und gehe auf ihn zu. Er liegt gekrümmt auf dem Fell eines weißen Tigers. Blut ist um ihn herum verteilt und auch seine Kleidung sieht ziemlich zerfetzt aus. War wohl vorher kein so schöner Kampf.

„Potterchen?" Meine Stimme klingt zuckersüß. Ich hasse es diesen Ton anzuwenden, aber manchmal ist er nötig. Als eine Antwort von ihm bekomme ich ein Keuchen zu hören.

„Willst du mein Sklave sein?"

„Nei…" Er spuckt Blut auf meine teuren Schuhe. Was soll's, dann kauf ich mir halt Neue.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„JA…"

„Willst du sterben?" Diesmal bin ich ernst.

Es vergehen einige Minuten in denen er mir nicht antwortet, aber ich wiederhole die Frage nicht. Er denkt nach, das sehe ich an seinen grünen Augen.

„Ja…", kommt es von ihm nach schier endloser Zeit heraus gehaucht.

„Pech."

„Wie?", seine Augen schauen mich erschrocken an.

„Deine Wünsche, deine Meinung oder sonst etwas von dir, Potter, zählen ab jetzt einen Dreck!"

„Ich…"

„Was?", keife ich genervt.

„…ha…"

„Ha? Aha. Sehr interessant, Potter."

„… asse…"

„Du ha, asse… was soll ich denn nun davon halten, Potty?"

„…hasse… d-d-d…"

„Du hasst… Dumbledore?", frage ich erfreut.

„DICH!" Wieder keucht er Blut heraus und diesmal fängt er an zu husten. Nach dem letzten starken Husten kommt ein Blutschwall raus.

„Du hasst mich, nun, das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit."

„Lügner…" Es scheint ihm noch schwerer zu sein zu sprechen.

Langsam gehe ich vor seinem Gesicht in die Knie. Ich lege ihm einen Finger unters Kinn und hebe es leicht an.

„Was hast du gesagt, Potty?"

„Malfoy, du…"

„Malfoy, ich bin, schätze ich mal?"

„…ein ele…"

„Eleganter?"

„… elender…"

„Ich bin ein elender…? Was?"

„Lügner!"

„Und du im Sterben, was ist schlimmer?"

„… du…" Er will noch weiter reden, das sehe ich, aber die Kraft scheint ihm zu fehlen. Mit einem Schwenken meines Zauberstabs, bekommen seine Stimmbänder und seine Zunge wieder Kraft. Ich will mit ihm reden, bevor Potter stirbt,will ichwissen, was er mir zu sagen hat.

„Was… Malfoy, du bist ein elender Lügner!", er keift. Wie ein Hund bellt, so keift Potter.

„Warum?"

„Weil du mich anlügst. Jedes Mal wenn du mir sagst, du hasst mich, lügst du. Jedes Mal, wenn du sagst, ich bin es nicht wert zu leben, dann lügst du. Jedes Mal, wenn du sagst, meine Meinung ist dir nicht wichtig, dann, Malfoy, lügst du! "

„Ach?"

„Ja!"

„Vielleicht sollte ich dich doch sterben lassen."

„Tja, ein so hässliches Frettchen wie dich kann wohl nichts anderes, wirklich schade."

„Was hast du gesagt?" Meine Stimme nimmt ganz andere Töne an. Ich und hässlich, das ist wie ein Schlammblut und ein Reinblut, wie Dumbledore und Voldemort, wie rosa und blond. Potter sollte wirklich besser über seine Worte nachdenken.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass jemand, der so hässlich wie du ist, wohl nichts anderes kann, als anderen ihr Leben zu nehmen."

„Dann sag mir mal, Potty, was an mir hässlich ist!"

„Deine Seele, sie ist verbittert, schwarz und hässlich. Einfach traurig anzusehen…"

Meine Seele… Potter will sterben!

„Und deine Seele, wie ist sie?" Hab ich das gefragt? Scheint so, denn Potter schaut mich überrascht an.

„Ich… weiß nicht…" Fast schon mitleiderregend, sein Gestotter.

„Sag es du mir!" Verschwindet dieser verdammter Gryffindormut nie in ihm?

Ich lächle bösartig und schwenke meinen Zauberstab. Ein paar kleine Sprüche und er ist lebendiger als vor dem Kampf. Ein paar Kratzer und Narben lassen sich zwar nicht verbergen, aber Opfer müssen immer gebracht werden. Topfit liegt er vor mir, in seinem eigenen Blut und mit innerem Schmerz. Das sehe ich, an seinen smaragdgrünen, schönen Augen.

„Deine Seele, Potter, ist nicht mehr vorhanden. Alles was von ihr übrig ist, ist der Schmerz, wegen dem Tod deiner Eltern, deines Paten, deiner Freunde und all den anderen Idioten, die du je gemocht oder gar geliebt hast. Weißt du, was dir fehlt, Potter? Ich sag es dir: Liebe! Und weißt du, wieso du sie nicht hast? Es gibt zwei simple Gründe. Zum einem hättest du damals dich für Slytherin und für mich entscheiden sollen. Dein erster Fehler! Und zum anderen, lebst du mit der krankhaften Vorstellung, dass alle Menschen, die du liebst, in ihr Verderben rennen. Was du dabei aus den Augen verlierst, ist, Potter, dass diese Leute alle Gryffindors sind. Und soll ich dir was verraten? Die Lebenserwartung eines Gryffindors ist nicht gerade hoch und in den letzten Jahren ist sie noch mehr gesunken. Dass du noch lebst, liegt nur daran, dass in dir Slytherinblut fließt. Dein zweiter Fehler."

Potter schaut mich neutral an. Keines Falls verletzt oder beleidigt, eher so, als hätte ich zu hundert Prozent Recht und kenne ihn besser als jeden anderen Menschen auf dieser Welt… ist es nicht auch so?

„Du hast nicht ganz Unrecht, Malfoy. Aber nur mit einem liegst du falsch. Ich hab noch eine Seele und weißt du, warum? Weil ich noch jemanden habe, der mich liebt und den ich liebe. Und ob du es glaubt oder nicht, er ist kein Gryffindor, sogar ein Slytherin. Und, dass ich damals nicht deine Freundschaft angenommen habe, tut mir heute noch leid, aber du warst und bist es noch, ein Arschloch, dass lässt sich nicht leugnen."

„Mag sein…"

„Du gibst es zu?" Potter rafft sich auf und sitzt nun aufrecht auf dem Teppich. Ich gehe wieder zum Sofa und setzte mich hin. Mit einem Wink meines Zauberstabs entledige ich Potter seines Hemdes.

„Ja… Wer ist dieser Slytherin?" Die Neugier ist in mir geweckt, zwar gebe ich mich uninteressiert, aber in mir brodelt ein Feuer, wenn ich den unverschämten Slytherin erwische… Gnade ihm Salazar.

„Wieso interessiert dich das?", fragt er und betrachtet seinen Oberkörper oder besser, die Narben auf seinem Oberkörper. Es sind einige, jedoch nur kleine. Potters Haut ist braungebrannt, die Narben leuchten aber wegen der Heilung gerade eben hell auf.

„Weil kein Slytherin sich mit einem Gryffindor einlassen sollte", antworte ich.

„Bringst du ihn dann um?"

„Ja."

„Versprichst du es?" Irritiert nicke ich. Er lächelt. Nach einigen Sekunden verwandelt sich das Lächeln in ein diabolisches Grinsen.

„Du bist es." Ich wusste schon immer, dass ein Slytherin in ihm steckt.

„Ich wusste nicht von deiner Liebe zu mir oder meine zu dir. Du hättest es mir ruhig sagen können." Mit einem weiteren Wink meines Zauberstabs ist auch Potters Hose verschwunden. Ich bekomme schwarze Boxershorts zu sehen.

„Ich war zu beschäftigt", nuschelt er und versucht mit einer äußerst amüsanten Verrenkung unter seinem Oberschenkel zu sehen.

„Nun, willst du mich tot sehen?", frage ich.

Er schaut mich überrascht an. Langsam steht er auf und kommt auf mich so, neben mir auf dem Sofa stoppt er und setzt sich hin.

„Nicht unbedingt, aber wenn du einer der Selbstmordkandidaten Londons bist, werde ich dich nicht aufhalten."

„Du weißt, Potter, dass einer von uns sterben muss, bevor der andere diesen Raum verlassen kann? Oder du entscheidest dich doch mein Sklave zu werden…"

Er nickt.

„Ebenso weißt du, dass ich einen Zauberstab habe, und du nicht?"

Er nickt wieder.

„Du stirbst, Potter."

Er schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ach?"

„Entweder stirbst nur du, Draco, oder wir sterben beide. Aber du würdest mich nicht umbringen."

„Gib mir drei Gründe, wieso ich dich nicht umbringen würde."

„Erstens: Weil du ohne mich nicht leben kannst. Zweitens: Weil du mich hasst und drittens: Weil du mich liebst und außerdem ist die Idee mit dem Sklavensein nur eine kranke Fantasie von dir."

„Wie bitte?"

„Na komm schon, so was ist ja wie von einem schlechten Porno."

„Wieso denkst du ich wolle etwas Sexuelles von dir?

„Schau mich mal an. Ich sitze hier halb nackt von dir und du erwartest da noch, ich soll nicht pervers denken!" Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Unmöglich, wenn du mich fragst", fügt er noch hinzu.

Ohne zu überlegen schwenke ich meinen Zauberstab, all der Schmerz ist wieder in Potter. Man sieht die Verletzungen nicht, aber in ihm ist der Schmerz. Seine Augen verengen sich und sein Gesicht verzerrt sich. Ein paar Tränen finden den Weg aus seinen Augen. Mit meiner rechten Hand wische ich sie ihm weg und betrachte sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht eine Weile.

„Du bist so dumm, Harry."

Er schluchzt.

„Und so verletzbar."

Er schluchzt noch mal und blickt mich verstört an.

„Und so wunderschön…" Die Tränen strömen aus seinen Augen und er beißt sich so heftig auf die Unterlippe, das Blut rausspritzt. Ich beuge mich zu diesem wundervollen, roten Blut und lecke es ihm weg.

„Hast du Schmerzen?"

Er nickt.

„Willst du sterben?"

Er schüttelt den Kopf.

„Willst du mein Sklave werden?"

Er nickt. Ich lächle, sanft und doch frech.

„Idiot…", flüstere ich und lasse mit meinem Zauberstab seinen Schmerz verschwinden.

Eine Weile schaut er mich an, ein bisschen glasig und nachdenklich. Plötzlich scheint wieder Leben in ihm zu sein und er holt tief Luft.

„Du spinnst doch, Draco! Ich werde nie, hörst du, nie, dein Sklave sein! Und um nur das klar zu stellen, leck mich nie wieder ab! Ich ha…"

Bevor er weiter keifen kann, wandert meine Zunge zu seinem Hals und verteilt dort hautzarte Küsschen. Potter ist so leicht zu beeinflussen.

„Potter...?", frage ich leise, während einem Kuss.

„Hm…?" Er scheint es wohl zu genießen.

„Hau ab!"

„Nie!"

„Du müsstest mich heiraten…"

„… und ein Kind bekommen…"

„Du würdest die Rolle der Mutter spielen…"

„… und ich würde stolz drauf sein..."

„Du müsstest meinen Vater kennen lernen…"

„… und er wird mich lieben..."

„Meine Mutter wird dich vollkommen umstylen…"

„…dann sehe ich noch schärfer aus."

„Ich färbe wohl auf dich ab."

Harry grinst mir zu und beugt sich zu meinen Lippen. Nur ein paar Zentimeter sind wir von einander entfernt. Wird er sich trauen… Ja, er traut sich. Seine Lippen, so zart und sanft. So verboten, er bräuchte einen Waffenschein für sie. Und diese freche Zunge. Noch nie hat mich jemand so gut geküsst.

Die Tür wird aufgemacht, mit einem lauten Knall, der uns von dem Lippen des anderen trennt. Und wer steht da? Weasley. Wieder mal klärt sich, wieso ich Weasleys so hasse. Sie nerven, stinken und sind dumm, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

„Harry! Oh Gott, du lebst noch!", brüllt er und rennt besorgt zu meinem neuen Spielzeug und Ehemann.

„Scheint so, Ron." Oha, Harry scheint auch nicht gerade begeistert,

„Und das Frettchen, was macht es hier? Harry, du musst ihn umbringen!"

„Wiesel, sei still! Sonst kommst du in ein Tierheim!"

„Malfoy, du…"

„Na, sind dir die Wörter ausgegangen?"

„Hört auf zu streiten!"

„AVADA KEDAVRA, stirb, Malfoy!"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich, dass hatte sein ehemalige bester Freund nicht wirklich getan! Oder? Ja, er hatte es!

„RON, verschwinde! Hau ab, Wiesel! Verdammt… Dray… Dray…"

„Aber Harry…"

„Du sollst weg gehen!"

„Harry…"

„VERSCHWINDE!"

Ron lief weg. Vielleicht stand Harry unter irgendeinem Fluch. Er sollte Dumbledore holen.

„Dray… hättest du nicht wenigsten langsam sterben können. Ich hätte mich wenigsten von dir verabschieden können. So wie du es von mir wolltest. Die ganze Zeit habe ich gewusst, dass du mich umbringen wirst… und jetzt… Ich wünschte, du wärst noch am Leben. Nur, damit ich dir sagen kann, Dray, ich liebe dich."

END

_Uii... Kitschig und so was von nicht wie ich es haben wollte. Eigentlich sollte Dray sie ganze Zeit über böse sein. Irgendwann hab ich dann den netten Dray geschrieben und letztendlich musste er sterben. Ron, ist in dieser Fanfic wohl der typische Idiot. Sonst versuche ich ihn immer etwas gescheiter wirken zu lassen. Tja…_

_Hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein Review! Ihr bekommt auch Kekse XD'_


End file.
